The transport of vital fluids in the human body is largely regulated by valves. Physiological valves are designed to prevent the backflow of bodily fluids, such as blood, lymph, urine, bile, etc., thereby keeping the body's fluid dynamics unidirectional for proper homeostasis. For example, venous valves maintain the upward flow of blood, particularly from the lower extremities, back toward the heart, while lymphatic valves prevent the backflow of lymph within the lymph vessels, particularly those of the limbs.
A human heart includes four cardiac valves that determine the pathway of blood flow through the heart: the mitral valve, the tricuspid valve, the aortic valve, and the pulmonary valve. The mitral and tricuspid valves are atrioventricular valves, which are between the atria and the ventricles, while the aortic and pulmonary valves are semilunar valves, which are in the arteries leaving the heart.
Because of their common function, valves share certain anatomical features despite variations in relative size. Cardiac valves are among the largest valves in the body with diameters that may exceed 30 mm, while valves of smaller veins may have diameters no larger than a fraction of a millimeter. Regardless of their size, however, some physiological valves are situated in specialized anatomical structures known as sinuses. Valve sinuses can be described as dilations or bulges in the vessel wall that houses the valve. The geometry of the sinus has a function in the operation and fluid dynamics of the valve. One function is to guide fluid flow so as to create eddy currents that prevent the valve leaflets from adhering to the wall of the vessel at the peak of flow velocity, such as during systole. Another function of the sinus geometry is to generate currents that facilitate the precise closing of the leaflets at the beginning of backflow pressure. The sinus geometry is also important in reducing the stress exerted by differential fluid flow pressure on the valve leaflets or cusps as they open and close.
Sinuses of the pulmonary trunk comprise the space at the origin of the pulmonary trunk between the dilated wall of the vessel and each cusp of the pulmonic valve. Aortic sinuses or Valsalva sinuses comprise the space between the superior aspect of each cusp of the aortic valve and the dilated portion of the wall of the ascending aorta, immediately above each cusp. Thus, for example, eddy currents occurring within sinuses of Valsalva in the natural aortic root have been shown to be important in creating smooth, gradual and gentle closure of the aortic valve at the end of systole. Blood is permitted to travel along the curved contour of the sinus and onto the valve leaflets to effect their closure, thereby reducing the pressure that would otherwise be exerted by direct fluid flow onto the valve leaflets. The sinuses of Valsalva also contain the coronary ostia, which are outflow openings of the arteries that feed the heart muscle. When valve sinuses contain such outflow openings, they serve the additional purpose of providing blood flow to such vessels throughout the cardiac cycle.
When valves exhibit abnormal anatomy and function as a result of valve disease or injury, the unidirectional flow of the physiological fluid they are designed to regulate is disrupted, resulting in increased hydrostatic pressure. For example, venous valvular dysfunction leads to blood flowing back and pooling in the lower legs, resulting in pain, swelling and edema, changes in skin color, and skin ulcerations that can be extremely difficult to treat. Lymphatic valve insufficiency can result in lymphedema with tissue fibrosis and gross distention of the affected body part. Cardiac valvular disease may lead to pulmonary hypertension and edema, atrial fibrillation, and right heart failure in the case of mitral and tricuspid valve stenosis; or pulmonary congestion, left ventricular contractile impairment and congestive heart failure in the case of mitral regurgitation and aortic stenosis. Regardless of their etiology, all valvular diseases result in either stenosis, in which the valve does not open properly, impeding fluid flow across it and causing a rise in fluid pressure, or insufficiency/regurgitation, in which the valve does not close properly and the fluid leaks back across the valve, creating backflow. Some valves are afflicted with both stenosis and insufficiency, in which case the valve neither opens fully nor closes completely.
Because of the potential severity of the clinical consequences of valve disease, numerous surgical techniques have been developed to repair a diseased or damaged heart valve. For example, these surgical techniques may include annuloplasty (contracting the valve annulus), quadrangular resection (narrowing the valve leaflets), commissurotomy (cutting the valve commissures to separate the valve leaflets), or decalcification of valve and annulus tissue. Alternatively, the diseased heart valve may be replaced by a prosthetic valve. Where replacement of a heart valve is indicated, the dysfunctional valve is typically removed and replaced with either a mechanical or tissue valve.
In the past, one common procedure has been an open-heart type procedure. However, open-heart valve repair or replacement surgery is a long and tedious procedure and involves a gross thoracotomy, usually in the form of a median sternotomy. In this procedure, a saw or other cutting instrument is used to cut the sternum longitudinally and the two opposing halves of the anterior or ventral portion of the rib cage are spread apart. A large opening into the thoracic cavity is thus created, through which the surgeon may directly visualize and operate upon the heart and other thoracic contents. The patient must typically be placed on cardiopulmonary bypass for the duration of the surgery.
Minimally invasive valve replacement procedures have emerged as an alternative to open-chest surgery. Minimally invasive medical procedures may be considered as procedures that are carried out by entering the body through the skin or through a body cavity or anatomical opening, while minimizing damage to these structures. Two types of minimally invasive valve procedures that have emerged are percutaneous valve procedures and trans-apical valve procedures. Percutaneous valve procedures pertain to making small incisions in the skin to allow direct access to peripheral vessels or body channels to insert catheters. Trans-apical valve procedures pertain to making a small incision in or near the apex of a heart to allow valve access.
While a number of replacement valves, deployment systems, etc. are available, many suffer from one or more drawbacks. Accordingly, additional or improved replacement valves, deployment systems, etc. would be desirable.